1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a navigation device and the like which guides a mobile body on the basis of communication with a navigation server.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there has been proposed a technique of receiving a departure position and a destination position of a mobile body from a vehicular navigation device, searching for a route (guide route) from the departure position to the destination position, and transmitting information concerning the route as a search result to the navigation device after partitioning the same (refer to Japanese patent application Laid-open No. 2004-184107).
However, in the case where a route is set by the navigation device, and thereafter a route is set by the navigation device on the basis of the route search result by the navigation server, there is a possibility that the two routes lack harmonization from a view point of guiding the mobile body smoothly.